


The letters you wrote

by Acoder314



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Italics, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoder314/pseuds/Acoder314
Summary: George and Dream are dating. When an unexpected accident happens, Dream isn't sure how to cope.He needs George.
Relationships: Dreamwastaken & GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 5





	The letters you wrote

A hand round my waist. The other on my shoulder. I pushed back Georges hair and tucked it behind his ear. It was growing longer and entwined around my fingers. He smiled. 

“I burn you?” I ask softly, eyes gazing into his. 

He nods, “You melt me.” 

The affirmation was enough to melt me from the inside, running through my bloodstream filling me with excitement and energy. His eyes are a dark brown. they can see right through me. He knows I want him more than anything. 

He pulls me into tight embrace, his slender arms wrapped around me and he whispers, “Don’t leave me Dream.” His words are enchanting – each one held up – strung together like a spell. I want to hold him forever, breathing in the scent of citrus. Citrus and Cinnamon -that’s what we are. I am his yellow; he is my world. 

I won’t leave. He needs to know that I'm always here. When I came to surprise him in England, he called me numerous times on the plane. He called Sapnap and started sobbing. How he didn’t know what to do and whether he knew where I was. Nick wouldn’t tell him though and supposedly, George sat in his room and would not leave; he thought I'd died, or that he had done something wrong. I laughed at him then but later, I felt horrible. How could I do that to him. It wasn’t intentional no, but I knew he wouldn’t forget. 

Time passes, it's February. We haven't had the time to meet as much recently and so we meet before he goes to see his family. I met him in a small café on the outskirts of Brighton. This was favourite place. The moment he saw me his face lit up. He held my hand while we got drinks. He told me that he had been nervous about the plane journey, but I promised him that its going to be safe and that I’d write to him while he’s there. I pay for the drinks and we bid farewell. I turn to leave but his hand stays resting on my arm and pulls me closer and down an alleyway. 

He leans in to kiss me, I move forward too, and we kiss passionately, entwined as one entity. It felt like some hallucination. Unreal. My heart aches for him to stay. But Its only for a fortnight. We can write...and call...and then he will be back. 

Georges plane leaves soon. As much as I want to believe he will be safe, there’s some pit of dread engulfing me. I’m not one to panic but then again – George has always been my exception. I send one last message of “Have a nice flight” then turn my phone off and try to sleep. 

I wake at 2:30am, sweating...or crying. I'm not sure. I was in a glass chamber within a dark room. There was a voice. It said that George was dead and that I was the reason. Then, George appeared, smiling at the cage I was in. It contorted to a look of anger. He started talking. Repeating the same phrase. Louder and louder, echoing. 

“Why did you leave me?” 

I could see it was George. He had the same hair and well he looked the same. but the voice was different. Harsh and cold. Like knives being forced down my throat. I couldn’t breathe. I tried to look him in the eyes but they weren’t the same chocolate brown that I had seen previously. They were glazed over. Staring. Interrogating. I ruined him. 

Trying to push down the thought, I grabbed my phone and began looking at the numerous notifications that had appeared on my screen. 

**BREAKING NEWS – Plane crash results in the loss of many lives**

_George: 5 Missed Calls_

_George: 1 Voicemail_

_George: 23 Messages_

What had happened? I sit up trying to catch my breath and click the messages. 

**My Gogy <3 **

_Dream? They said the plane is going down._

_Please pick up._

_Dream_

_Dream I love you_

_Dream please_

The messages continued. George begging for me to pick up. The last message is what made me start to cry. 

_Dream. If this is goodbye, I love you. Please don’t let this be the end. I can’t die without you. You melt me._

Suddenly a call appeared. Sapnap? What does he want? I wipe tears and answer hesitantly. 

“Dream?” 

I stifled a sob and responded. 

“Oh thank god. Are you ok? I saw the news and that’s Georges flight, right? I’m so sorry dude...” 

He continued talking but I ignored him and tried to control my breathing again. It was too much for me to process. I need George. I can’t imagine a life without him. 

“...What do you think about that Dream?” 

“Sorry; what?” 

“There’s a call centre that can...well...tell you if he’s...” 

I started crying again. Uncontrollable sobs escaping me. Sap realised and his voice broke. 

“Dream. Hey. It’s alright, I'm sure he’s fine. I can call them for you if you want. We can do this together.” 

I agree – if somewhat regretfully. What else can I do. Sapnap tells me he will only be gone a few minutes. 

He was gone an hour. 

When he phones me back, his voice is quiet and he’s more careful with his wording. 

“He’s gone, isn’t he?” I ask 

“He’s...missing. There’s no record of him arriving at any nearby hospitals but the bodies are yet to be identified. His family will have to do that.” 

“Why?” 

“What do you mean Dream?” He didn’t mean to but something in his voice felt like needles. 

“Why him? Why any of it? This world is screwed up enough and George was one of the best people I ever met and now...he’s gone.” 

“He might still be alive Dream, there’s always a possibility...” 

I couldn’t take it; I was furious. 

“No. Fuck you and your possibilities. He was the kindest god damn soul on this earth and now he’s gone.” I ended the call abruptly. He messaged soon after asking if I wanted to play Minecraft – to take my mind off everything. I ignored it. I went dark. 

I didn’t leave my flat for a week. I didn’t touch my mobile. I sat instead by the landline – wishing for it to ring. For George to miraculously walk in my door. 

But he didn’t. 

Over time I started overthinking. What if he was in pain? What if I was the reason he died? How could I have stopped this? The thoughts whirled round like a broken record. Every now and then I’d look at something he bought me, and start sobbing. 

The painting he made when we first met in person. It was me, him and Sapnap standing with arms around each other. Or the poem from our first date. It was overly cheesy for George, but it felt right. It goes as follows: 

_I will love you as long as the sun keeps spinning_

_But if you were to leave,_

_The planets would fall out of orbit_

_And my heart would stop_

_I want to love you forever_

_It would make me complete_

_Being without you_

_Is like a navy without its fleet_

I love him. The hole in my heart made unintentionally feels like a wound. 

I left the house twice. One time was to get some form of food. I wasn’t eating but maybe that would give me some form of motivation to do so. The second time was for a diary of forms. Not really a yearly one. You could call it a notebook. It was for something stupid really; I wanted to write a letter to George. Or two? Maybe more? I thought it would help get stuff off my chest. How I felt, the things I wanted to say to him but never got the chance and just everything. 

I knew I had to return to twitter – everyone thought I had died. I logged on and immediately had thousands of notifications from everyone, fans, friends and some family. The news about George had spread quickly enough as Sapnap got permission from his family to mention it. He had also stated how he was worried about me but knew I would come back. Of course, he did. I flicked through fan’s messages and found one from my Mom. 

_Hey Dream. I’m sorry love. I know how much he meant to you. Please respond soon._

__I decided to log onto Minecraft. Wilbur was streaming with Sapnap so I joined their VC._ _

__“Hello there.”_ _

__“Wait dream?”_ _

__“Dream. Hey!”_ _

__We played for a couple hours with others joining and leaving at various times. It was good to have some form of contact with people, I guess. I’d start laughing then think too much about George. How can I have fun when he is missing somewhere? I realised that it was getting late and I still hadn’t eaten anything. I bid farewell after promising Sapnap that I would text him when I can._ _

__I went to the kitchen opened the fridge. I took out what I needed and made a sandwich. I stood to eat it then sunk into one of the chairs. The notebook lay abandoned on the table._ _

__It was an intricate notebook. Bright blue with black sprayed edges. It is his favourite colour; it’s the only one he can see. The gold pattern on the front depicted blueberries. It reminded me of him._ _

__I need him. Just like he needs me. Maybe more than ever now._ _

__I pick up a pen and begin to write._ _


End file.
